In recent years, location based functionality associated with mobile computing devices has become increasingly popular. Location based functionality can allow a user device, such as a smart phone, tablet or wearable computing device, to receive information and to perform actions associated with the information. Such location based functionality can be implemented, for instance, through the use of beacon devices. Beacon devices are a recent technology that can be used, for instance, in determining proximity and location. A beacon device is a small, low cost, self-contained device that can periodically provide (e.g. broadcast using a short range wireless communication technology) information. A user device can receive the information and use the knowledge of the identity of the beacon device and proximity to the beacon device for various purposes, including determining location, communication, asset tracking, retail identification, safety, etc.